My daddy is a pervert
by violet167
Summary: Don't let it slip that your father is a pervert.


_**If you are going through the pain of exams take a moment of humor to relax. Hope you enjoy and remember to never call your dad a pervert XD**_

* * *

 **\- My daddy is a pervert-**

* * *

 **Seiki nursery**

Four year old Hiro Usui sat at his table reading a book he found in the small library of the day care. The other kids were there playing with each other but he just wanted to be alone. A trait he got from his father. Takumi Usui, Hiro's father, didn't want his son to grow up like him but Hiro liked being alone. He did have a few friends but he wouldn't play with them all the time. How could a four year old be so complicated?

His teacher Mei tachibana noticed him being alone all the time and wanted to get to know more about him. She didn't know much about him because he always stayed away from others.

"Hi Hiro!" She greeted taking a seat next to the toddler.

Hiro looked away from his book with his beautiful emerald eyes staring into his teacher's soul.

"Hi ma'am," Hiro greeted then went back to his book.

Mei smiled at the child. "It's almost time for your parents to arrive. Your mommy and daddy informed me they'll both be coming to pick you up."

Hiro took his eyes away from the book. "Really!" He exclaimed. He loved his mommy and daddy very much.

Mei noticed his love for his mother and father. "Hey why don't you tell me about your parents?"

Hiro smiled and nodded. "My mommy is the best mommy. She can't cook but she tries very much. She helps me with anything I need help with and plays me a lot."

"And how about your daddy?"

"My daddy is a pervert," Hiro said like it was the best thing in the whole world.

"That's ni- Wait what?" Mei frowned. Did she not hear him correct? "Uhmm...what did you say Hiro?"

"My daddy is a pervert," Hiro repeated.

"Uh and how do you know that?" Mei asked hoping he was just misunderstanding something.

"My mother calls him it all the time. He would touch and tease her even when she says no. She also calls him a stalker because he follows her everywhere," Hiro answered looking back at his book. He was getting bored.

"Does your father ever hit your mother?" Mei wondered. That would explain why Hiro never opened up to anyone.

"No but my mommy beats my daddy. Well when she can because my daddy is so quick and cool," Hiro stated flipping through the pages.

Mei was in shock. He was living with a terrible family.

"Thanks for telling me Hiro. I'm going to help you get away from that."

 **Time skip.**

Misaki and Takumi arrived in the same car to pick up their son. They left work really early just so they can take him out to have some fun. When they arrived at the nursery Hiro saw them and immediately ran straight into their arms.

Mei cleared her throat. "Mr Usui and Mrs Usui I would like to have a word."

Misaki and Takumi looked at each other puzzled. Did Hiro do something wrong? They followed her into a private office.

"Did something happen with Hiro?" Takumi spoke first.

"He told me you were a pervert," Mei said in a serious voice.

Takumi and Misaki looked down at their son. Hiro just shrugged cutely.

"You can't touch your wife when she says no," Mei continued.

Takumi didn't know what to say.

"It's a misunderstanding. I call my husband a pervert as a joke. He isn't really one," Misaki answered not wanting this to be blown out of proportion.

"And what about his father being a stalker?"

Takumi face palmed. "Also one of my wife's jokes. I can scare her easily by popping out of nowhere."

"Not like I'm walking down the street and he's following me-wait you did-"

Takumi covered Misaki's mouth. Misaki glared at her husband and hit his hand away.

Mei noticed that. "He says his mommy tries to beat daddy."

"My wife and I have a very playful relationship but nothing like abuse," Takumi stated as a matter of fact.

"I can guarantee we are not a perverted stalker abusing family," Misaki said.

Mei guessed she just misunderstood a few things and so did Hiro.

Hiro was confused with what his parents said . "I thought you guys said we are a perverted alien family or did we turn human now?"

He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was mommy said daddy is a pervert and he believes everything mommy says.

He pointed at Mei. "My daddy is a pervert," Hiro then turned to his parents. "Don't lie. Lying is bad."

Misaki, Mei and Takumi just stared at Hiro. What kind of four year old was he?


End file.
